A gritos de esperanza
by Chibi Chise
Summary: Que harías si una sirena aparece en tu bañadera? Y si además hace meses sueñas con ella sin saber porque? Y simplemente te sonríe y de dice: “Vengo a hacerte feliz” UA M&A Chap 3 up!
1. Vengo a hacerte feliz

**A gritos de esperanza**

**Summary:** Que harías si una sirena aparece en tu bañadera? Y si además hace meses sueñas con ella sin saber porque? Y simplemente te sonríe y de dice: "Vengo a hacerte feliz" UA- M&A

**N/A: **Mi 5to fan fic de RK… prometo seguir los otros también… pero ese de verdad necesitaba escribirlo… no tengo idea de donde salio, el otro día a la 1 de la mañana comencé a escribirlo y sin darme cuenta termine el primer cap y había penado gran parte de la historia! No se que les parecerá, es muy muy fantástico y muy muuy alterno, jajaja pero quería intentar algo así bien irreal. Será un Misao y Aoshi ( q últimamente se volvió mi pareja favorita para fics) pero también habrá participación de los demás personajes de RK. Esto la verdad es una especie de prueba, porque no imagino la reacción de los lectores… jeje veremos si hay algún review, y de eso dependerá que siga con este UA, denle una oportunidad!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo I**

**Vengo a hacerte feliz**

De la escuela a la casa, y de la casa a la escuela. La rutina no podía ser peor, y así ya llevaba casi cinco años. Desde que se había mudado su universo había cambiado. Las calles de Kyoto no le agradaban y mucho menos los que habitaban en ellas.

Amigos? Casi no conocía el significado de esa palabra. Sólo tenía compañeros de curso, algunos le hablaban, otros simplemente lo ignoraban, pero poco le importaba al joven de ojos azules quien seguía preguntándose el real motivo de su existencia.

No creía en el destino, pero si en que en nace con un objetivo, con algún motivo, porque todos jugamos algún papel más o menos importante en el mundo. Al menos eso le gustaba creer.

Y el amor? Tema intocable para el adolescente que transitaba una etapa difícil también en ese aspecto. No tenía amigos, pero si un primo que apreciaba muchísimo y era con la única persona de su edad con quien trataba… claro que los problemas llegaron cuando conoció a la novia de dicho pelirrojo a la que la palabra hermosa le quedaba chica. ¿Por qué justamente debía ser ella?

Maldito el día en que Kenshin lo invitó al cumpleaños de la joven quien era la hermana menor del mejor amigo del pelirrojo.

FLASH BACK

La decoración era perfecta, y la luces bien acomodadas daban al lugar un aspecto de ensueño casi irreal. Se notaba que se traba de una familia de dinero, la fiesta de los dieciocho años de su única hija debía ser única. Dos jóvenes conversaban en un murmullo mientras observaban un grupo de chica bailar en el centro del jardín.

-Es… esa de allí…-comentó un inquieto Kenshin refiriéndose a una de ellas.

Aoshi la buscaba con la vista sin poder identificarla, la descripción de su primo nunca había sido muy buena: "con una hermosa sonrisa, unos ojos tan profundos como el mismo océano, unos labios que te desesperas por besar" como esperaba que con esas palabras se diera cuenta a cual se refería? Suspira con cierta molestia ante el enamoramiento que atontaba a su primo.

-Pero no la veo…-respondió instantes después intentando dar con ella entre la multitud que bailaba en el espacioso jardín.

-La que lleva el moño azul-acotó Kenshin en un susurró antes de saludar a Sanosuke que se acercaba, según sabía Aoshi él era el hermano de la dichosa chica de la que Kenshin tanto hablaba, seguro que al ser su amigo tendría oportunidad.

-A quien observan tanto?-preguntó curioso viendo en la misma dirección que los muchacho, el ojiazul seguían intentando encontrarla, mientras Kenshin la veía perdido, embobado con cada cosa que ella hacía.

-Emhh… están aquí?-preguntó dándole un amistoso golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo quien lo miró sobresaltado volviendo a la realidad.

-Perdona…-se excusa el muchacho de ojos violáceos. Luego de dudar un momento se acerca al castaño para confesarle lo que pasaba.

-Que? Kaoru?-se ríe sonoramente- Se nota que no la conoces bien… pero si estas seguro…-ve al otro asentir apremiante y un tanto ruborizado- Los presentaré.

Vieron al ojicafé alejarse hasta llegar donde el grupo de chicas que conversaban y bailaban, momentos después regresó con una de ellas del brazo, quien se quejaba por la prepotente actitud de su hermano mayor. Ahí fue cuando la vio por primera vez y nunca más pudo sacarla de su cabeza.

Tenía el cabello azul oscuro y brillante recogido con un moño en el mismo color, una musculosa rosada suelta con algunos brillos discretos y una falda corta que hacia juego con el resto de su atuendo. Su rostro iluminado por el maquillaje era simplemente el de una princesa, sus facciones, sus expresiones, su modo de hablar, todo era tan perfecto que parecía irreal. Ahora comprendía porque su primo estaba tan obsesionado con esa muchacha, que seguro tendría mas de un pretendiente.

Los saludo con cortesía y luego bailó un par de piezas con Kenshin quien se sentía en un sueño. Como lamentó Aoshi ese día haberse fijado en ella, sabía que era prohibida, porque pronto sería la novia de su primo a quien no pensaba traicionar por una mujer, aunque fuera la más bella del mundo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ya hacia un buen tiempo de esto, casi medio año, ellos se veían tan bien juntos… y el ojiazul no podía hacer más que observa r de lejos su felicidad, anhelándola, envidiándola, pero manteniéndose a un lado por temor a arruinarla. Ese era su amor platónico.

Había algo más, que lo perturbaba aquellos últimos meses de soledad, un sueño que se repetía cada noche despertándolo inquieto, sudoroso. Desde el comienzo era desesperante, pero cada vez se ponía peor hasta despertar, siempre antes de conocer el final.

Se preguntaba que significaba esa tira de difusas imágenes, si serían tal vez algún tipo de premonición, mensajes o simplemente un engaño de su mente desolada en un intento de llamar su atención.

Decidió ponerle fin a esto, esa maraña de extraños pensamientos debía desaparecer de una vez, y ahí fue cuando apareció ella. Justo cuando estada decidido a olvidarla se hizo real.

Tenía por costumbre darse una ducha antes de ir a dormir, eso además de refrescarlo le permití relajarse antes de entregarse al sueño nocturno. Sentado en la bañera, con el cuerpo desnudo completamente sumergido en el agua jabonosa, el muchacho meditaba con los ojos cerrados mientras las imágenes de sus sueños volvían a su mente intentando capturar algún nuevo detalle.

-¿Por qué… lloras?-preguntó para si frunciendo el cejo mientras se acercaba ya a las ultimas escenas.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que algo caía en el agua mojando repentinamente su rostro. Abrió los ojos con inquietud para encontrarse con una joven sobre el. No pudo verle el rostro ya que este estaba oculto en el hombro derecho del chico, abrazaba su cuello con determinación como si fuera a desaparecer tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el aroma que despedía, como a cerezos, cerezos en flor, fuera de estación porque aún era invierno.

Siguió su espalda con la vista hasta llegar a su cintura en la que comenzaba una…cola con escamas? Color azulada que terminaba en dos picos de forma dudosa, por un momento recordó a las sirenas de los libros que tanto le gustaba leer de pequeño, pero eso era un mito, una fantasía, algo francamente imposible.

Aunque una cosa quedaba clara, definitivamente no era humana.

Lentamente la joven separó su rostro para dedicarse a mirar al muchacho quien estaba más que sorprendió, ella sonrió y allí pudo reconocerla. ¿Nunca había notado el parecido que tenía con Kaoru? Sintió su corazón acelerarse y bombear más sangre de la debida que se acumuló en sus mejillas.

-Por fin nos conocemos personalmente-dijo simplemente sin borrar su sonrisa ni soltarse de su cuello, sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros, pero el vapor de agua le impedía distinguir bien sus facciones. Sentía la respiración tibia salir de la boca de la muchacha que rozaba casi con una caricia sobre sus labios húmedos.

-Tu eres…-musitó él sin comprender absolutamente nada, tal vez se había dormido mientras se bañaba…

-Misao-contestó ella incorporándose un poco pero sin salir del agua.

-Apareces… en mis sueños…-susurró perdido en los ojos azules de la chica que parecían haberlo hechizado.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte…-le acarició el rostro con dulzura, casi de forma maternal, para luego sentarse en el borde de la bañera, recién ahí Aoshi descubrió que llevaba una especie de sostén celeste que dejaba ver buena parte de sus pechos.

-No me mires así pervertido!-dijo molesta cubriéndose con los brazos al notar su mirada fija en ella.

-L-lo lamento…-agregó apenado, para luego recordar que el siquiera llevaba ropa, ella río y estiro su brazo para tomar la toalla que estaba colgada junto a la bañera y alcanzársela al joven quien estaba sonrojado por la situación comprometedora en que se hallaba con la desconocida.

-Prometo no espiarte-acotó ella dándole la espalda.

El adolescente se incorporó para luego cubrirse con la toalla y salir de la bañera tomando su ropa.

-Bien? Será mejor que también me vista-agregó para después dejar la vista fija en la nada. Sus ojos cambiaron a amarillos y su cuerpo despidió una fuerte luz blanquecina que lo cegó por un momento. Cuando pudo volver a verla su extraña aleta había desaparecido y en su lugar había dos delicadas piernas de las que solo podía ver por debajo de la rodilla ya que vestía una solera turquesa. Su cabello azulado estaba suelto cayendo a los lados de su rostro y llegándole hasta la cintura, lo tomo con cuidado haciéndolo a un lado.

-Te espero afuera-dijo con buen humor saliendo del baño y dándole unos instantes de privacidad en los que apresuradamente Aoshi se vistió.

Al salir la vio apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta esperando mientras tarareaba una canción que le resultó vagamente familiar, pero pensó que era su imaginación.

-Bien…-comentó haciendo que lo mirara- Me debes una explicación.

La muchacha asintió y tomo su mano guiándolo hasta su habitación, allí lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama desordenada, acomodándose ella su lado. Se preguntó como conocía el camino, pero ante tal extraña situación eso era lo de menos.

-Sabes quien soy no?-preguntó la chica viéndolo fijamente.

Él no se animo a dar ninguna respuesta, ya todo era demasiado paranormal como para entrar en más suposiciones. Ella suspiró en apariencia decepcionada.

-Bien, no sabes quien soy, pero si me recuerdas…verdad?

-Si… sueño contigo desde hacia un buen tiempo…-dijo con inseguridad.

-Si, verás… yo…bueno…-suspira algo incomoda por lo que debía decir, no había por donde comenzar y sentía algo de temor por su reacción. Volvió a su sonrisa habitual en un intento de parecer serena-Vengo a hacerte feliz

Continuara…


	2. Lazos, mentiras que duelen

**A gritos de esperanza**

**Summary:** Que harías si una sirena aparece en tu bañadera? Y si además hace meses sueñas con ella sin saber porque? Y simplemente te sonríe y de dice: "Vengo a hacerte feliz" UA- M&A

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo II**

**Lazos, mentiras que duelen**

El silencio invadió la habitación, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos y el suave sonido del reloj que perturbaba al muchacho que trataba de procesar las palabras que acaban de llegar a su cerebro.

-Aoshi-san?-pregunto confundida la chica de ojos azules al verlo tan sorprendido- Que ocurre? Estas molesto?

-No… pero… de verdad que no entiendo nada…-suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama para fijar la vista en el techo.

- Es simple… estoy aquí… para ti, para lo que desees- susurró un tanto apenada imaginando toda clase de pedidos por parte del chico, luego negó rotundamente con la cabeza- No, Aoshi-san no es esa clase de persona…

-Así que… a cumplir todos mis deseos…-repitió pensativo como queriendo disfrutar del final de aquel peculiar sueño.

-Si… bueno, mientras me sea posible, no soy una maga o algo así…

-Pero tampoco eres una chica normal-la mira de reojo recordando lo ocurrido en la bañera.

-Me refiero a que no soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!- agregó en tono molesto- Vengo a ayudarte a hallar la felicidad.

-Y si… eso fuera imposible?-se atrevió a preguntar en un tono casi melancólico.

-Para mi nada lo es si se trata de sentimientos-sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla para después ponerse de pie- Que descanses.

Él la miró temiendo que francamente nada fuera real, pero no hizo más que acomodarse en su cama y entregarse otra vez a los sueños en lo que estaba vez no aparecía ella, sino la novia de su primo, sonriendo, riendo, como siempre.

-------------------------------------------------

Un fuerte estruendo, como de vidrios que se rompen despertó al muchacho con sobresalto, rápidamente se puso su uniforme y bajó al comedor preocupado. Allí encontró a Misao en el suelo, sentada y con algunos trozos de vidrio en las manos.

-Que paso?-preguntó alarmado acercándose y tomando sus muñecas para ver si estaba herida.

-Perdón… se rompió…-explico apenada refiriéndose al vaso que acababa de quebrar por accidente.

-No te preocupes por eso-la ayudó a levantarse y luego puso sus manos debajo del chorro de agua fría dejando que la misma limpiara los pequeños corte que la joven tenía en sus palmas, ella cerró con fuerza lo ojos puesto que le ardía. Luego Aoshi tomo algunas vendas y con cuidado se ocupó de las heridas.

-Te preparé el desayuno-dijo con una sonrisa una vez el hubo terminado.

-Gracias, no tenías que molestarte…-respondió sinceramente sorprendido.

-No es nada, vamos, apúrate o llegaras tarde.

Luego de verlo asentir y sentarse frente a su desayuno la joven cepillo cuidadosamente su cabello y tomó la mochila de Aoshi.

-Listo? Habrá q correr-se ríe con algo de emoción.

-Eh?-La mira- Pero si no vendrás conmigo…

-Claro que si! Como voy a conocerte sino? Tengo que saber todo sobre ti, tu escuela, tus profesores, tus amigos… además, te preparé un almuerzo especial! Ya veras, serás la envidia de todos... eso si, esta prohibido que lo convides-le guiña un ojo.

-No podrás ir así vestida Misao…-suspiró al acabar la frase.

-Que tiene de malo mi atuendo?-preguntó sin entender porque le desagradaba su solera rayada.

-Mhh… verás… para asistir a clases… debes llevar el uniforme, estar inscripta, rendir un examen de ingreso…-comenzó a enumerar concentrado en sus palabras.

-Lo se, lo se-suspira cansinamente- pero no asistiré a tu instituto! Sólo te acompañaré hasta allí-sonríe.

-Si es así, creo que esta bien…-responde Aoshi no muy convencido.

-Entonces porque lo meditas tanto! Vamos o llegaras tarde!

Sin más la joven lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró por la calle en dirección al colegio.

-Y… Aoshi-san… que les dirás a tus amigos sobre mi?-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba rápidamente-

-Sobre ti? Mmhh… supongo que no puedo decirles la verdad…-se queda pensando- ya veremos, se me ocurrirá algo… eso si alguien te ve…

Fue necesario que dijera esas palabras para que doblaran la esquina Kenshin y Kaoru. Iban de la mano, ya que él acostumbrara a pasar a buscarla por su casa para acompañarse hasta la escuela. El pelirrojo al ver a su amigo de la mano con la pequeña muchacha se sorprendió.

-Aoshi! Que extraño que andes llegando temprano…-comentó haciendo esfuerzos por aguantar la risa y sin notar como su primo posaba la vista en la pareja del chico quien le dirigía pícaras sonrisas a Misao.

-Si…-fue el único comentario que Aoshi logró decir, hasta que Misao le dio un fuerte pisotón, disimulado claro, que lo hizo volver a la tierra.

-Quien es ella?-preguntó la muchacha de ojos profundos.

-Ahora trabajas de niñero?-comentó ya riendo a carcajadas el joven.

La cara de Misao cambió drásticamente de color, no por vergüenza sino por furia, no resistió mas y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a Kenshin quien se sorprendió por su violenta actitud.

-Ayy! Niña! Eso duele…-suspira- Aoshi será mejor que controles mejor a esa pequeña…

-No soy ninguna pequeña tonto!-gritó Misao totalmente fuera de si.

-Pero… si no pareces de más de 13 años…-explicó un sereno Kenshin que ya no parecía estar bromeando.

Misao calló y bajo la vista… la furia se había ido para ser reemplazada por la vergüenza… se sentina tonta y fea…todos esos horribles insultos de repente la habían echo sentirse realmente pequeña… contuvo las lagrimas en los ojos para no hacer quedar en ridículo al ojiazul que aun aferraba su mano.

-Kenshin… esta vez te pasaste…-dijo sereno pero con una voz fría que asustó al de ojos violáceos.

-Aoshi…-agregó Kaoru dubitativa- acaso…esta chica es tu novia?

Misao rápidamente levantó la cabeza para ver a Aoshi esperando su respuesta, deseaba saber que inventaría para huir de tremendo mal entendido.

-Ella… bueno…-tartamudeó inseguro de lo que debía decir.

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre los cuatro, la tensión era ya insostenible mientras todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta del acalorado estudiante.

-No les mientas Aoshi…-susurró una triste Misao quien suavemente soltó su mano disponiéndose a caminar de regreso, después de todo la idea de acompañarlo había sido terriblemente mala.

-Ella…-apretó los puños para tomar valor, se sentía molesto consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde, por eso ahora Misao parecía sentirse mal- Si, Kaoru…-la mira para luego observar a su primo también- es como dijiste antes… ella es mi novia.

Los dos callaron sin ocultar la sorpresa que se vio reflejada en sus rostros, mientras que la chica del cabello trenzado al escuchar las últimas palabras del chico giró lentamente la cabeza para observar la escena.

-Parece que…realmente sería muy mala para él…-suspiró con tristeza para luego de secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano regresar a su lado, si se iba en ese momento lo haría quedar terriblemente mal delante de ellos, y no deseaba eso.

-Ah…Eeeh… bueno…-un apenado Kenshin buscaba las palabras correctas mientras que Kaoru solo reía nerviosa.

-Y… hace cuanto salen?-pregunto la novia del pelirrojo por fin para cortar el momento tenso.

-Hace… sólo un par de días-explico viendo de reojo a la chica que estaba otra vez de pie a su lado mirando el suelo avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido.

-Amhh… bueno… hacen una bonita pareja…-Kaoru le dio un suave codazo indicándole algo- Duele!-exclamo en un susurro para después suspirar- Disculpa todo lo que dije antes… es que realmente pareces mucho menor que Aoshi…-se disculpó por fin Kenshin.

-Mhp… no te preocupes…-lo mira y sonríe forzadamente- Soy Misao…-le extiende una mano la cual el pelirrojo se apresura a tomar.

-Yo soy Kenshin, y ella es mi novia, Kaoru.

-Un gusto-la nueva "pareja" de Aoshi asintió a modo de saludo, luego miró al ojiazul- Bueno… veo que no necesitaras que te acompañe-hace un intento de sonrisa- te espero a almorzar?

-Hoy tengo clases por la tarde…-explico él sintiendo un gran remordimiento al notar su quebrado tono de voz.

-Entonces recién nos veremos a la hora de la cena…-asiente- bien… que tengas un buen día-lo besa en la mejilla y se apresuró a caminar de regreso a la casa del muchacho quien se queda unos instantes siguiéndola con la vista hasta que la voz de Kaoru lo hace voltear a verla.

-Apurémonos, solo faltan cinco minutos!

Los tres prácticamente corrieron al instituto llegando justo a tiempo, el profesor de historia estaba ya en el frente con las pruebas en mano.

-Diablos… debí haber leído algo…-se quejó Sanosuke al ver la dificultad del examen.

Aoshi casi no pudo concentrarse en las preguntas, por lo que respondió vagamente y casi al azar a pesar de que le había dedicando un buen tiempo de preparación a dicha evaluación, pero ahora en su mente sólo aparecía esa triste mirada que se le había escapado a Misao antes de irse. Estaba decidido. Tenía que disculparse. Esa tarde tenía que darle una sorpresa para alegrarla, para que volviera a ser la de antes, siempre alegre y con esa bella sonrisa decorando su rostro.

Momento…

Porque debía hacer algo como eso? Que había echo para deberla una disculpa? Nada en realidad… pero el echo de saber que la situación le había dolido era razón suficiente… después de todo si ella le había dicho que lo haría feliz el también podía hacer lo mismo por ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Apresuradamente regresó a su casa ansioso por ver a la joven de ojos azules que seguro estaría esperándolo, y tal vez hasta con algo delicioso de cenar. Las clases de la tarde habían sido terriblemente aburridas, y deseaba mucho pasar un buen rato con la alegre Misao. Estaba ansioso por ver su cara de sorpresa cuando le entregara lo que había comprado para ella…

Pero la sorpresa fue suya al entrar y ver varios bolsos esparcidos por el lugar, además de toda clase de ropa en los sillones, mesas y el suelo… De la cocina salió una agitada Misao quien tenía puesto un simpático delantal verde.

-Ah! Ya llegaste!-le sonrió al verlo, a juzgar por su humor ya había olvidado lo de esa mañana- La cena casi esta lista… perdona el desorden, es que me encargue de traer mis cosas, y aun no hago tiempo a ordenar todo…

-Tus cosas?-levanta ambas cejas asombrado.

-Claro! Me mudare aquí, contigo-sonríe- no vives solo? Te haría bien una mano femenina que ayude un poco…-le guiña un ojo con picardía pero no nota como el se sonroja ante el comentario- Espero que no te moleste, me instalé en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, la que esta junto a la tuya, a la derecha… es que tiene una vista hermosa... y es muy luminosa… eso si, le cambiare las cortinas, son algo tétricas con esos volados, pero creo que…

-Misao-la interrumpió cortante por lo que ella dejó de hablar y lo miró- No puedes ocupar esa habitación.

-Eh? Pero…porque… si es muy bonita…-susurró apenada de haberlo echo enfadar.

-Elige otra-tomó la mochila y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Si… no quería ser una molestia… si lo prefieres… puedo irme…

El no volteó a mirarla ni le dio una respuesta, terminó de subir al segundo piso retirándose a su cuarto donde cerró la puerta.

Misao suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Que había echo mal ahora? Tal vez todo eso era una gran tontería y debía volver a su casa… pero si lo hacia… negó enérgicamente con la cabeza para después ver hacia las escaleras. No podía volver allí, pero si molestaba a Aoshi con su presencia… asintió llegando a un acuerdo consigo misma y luego se puso de pie para servir la cena. Debía conservar la calma, nada estaba resuelto aún.

Despacio abrió la puerta de la habitación de Aoshi, con cuidado de no hacer ruido por si ya estaba dormido, pero él leía un libro recostado en su cama, al oír el picaporte poso su vista en ella.

-Te… te traje la cena…-susurró intentando sonar alegre- Espero te guste, la verdad no sabia que preparar, y además no había desasidas cosas en la nevera… pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, así que espero sea de tu agrado…

-Hablas demasiado-comentó dejando el libro sobre la mesa de luz y sentándose.

-Lo lamento…-respondió apenada dejando la bandeja frente a él.

El estudiante probó un bocado y dedicó unos cuantos segundos a saborearlo, luego miró a la chica para sonreírle levemente.

-Hace tiempo no comía algo tan bueno, gracias.

-No es nada- ella sonrió mas animada al ver que ya no seguía enfadado y disimuladamente se sentó a su lado.

-Eso es para ti-agregó señalando con la cabeza una bolsa rosada que había sobre su escritorio.

-Para mi?-lo miró sorprendida y luego se levanto para tomar el regalo llena de curiosidad.

-Es mi modo de disculparme por lo de esta mañana…-explicó luego de beber un poco de jugo.

-No tienes que disculparte por eso-suspiró al recordar el echo- la chica que te gusta es muy linda…-agregó sacando las prendas dobladas prolijamente en el interior de la bolsa.-

-Eh? Como sabes que…si nunca te dije que…-se apresuró a aclarar atragantándose con lo que comía.

-No es necesario que lo digas, me doy cuenta, tu mirada… es diferente cuando la ves a ella…-mira confundida la pollera y la camisa que acaba de desenvolver- y esto?

-Pensé… que tal vez te gustaría venir al instituto…

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron más de lo normal al oír sus palabras, sus zafiros viajaron de los de Aoshi hasta las prendas unas tres veces hasta terminar de procesar la información.

-Pensé… que era una molestia y…-murmuró confundida.

-No lo eres, y me agrada mucho que te quedes aquí…-sonrió al ver su cara de alegría, había acertado.

La muchacha asintió tremendamente feliz y no contuvo el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, de inmediato lo soltó algo apenada.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-comentó doblando de nuevo su nuevo uniforme rojo y blanco- Tal vez estando allá pueda ayudarte con esa chica, Kaoru-se ríe en voz baja-

-No lo creo, porque allá eres mi novia, o ya te olvidaste?-respondió él divertido por su comentario.

-Oh… es verdad…-suspira entristecida- Es una lastima… pero bueno! Veremos el modo de que ustedes acaben juntos-se ríe de nuevo- de verdad me hiciste muy feliz Aoshi, ahora te quiero más que antes-sonríe- que tengas unas buenas noches-lo besa en la frente y sale de la habitación.

No podía esperar a que llegara la mañana siguiente para poder asistir a aquel colegio junto con Aoshi y sus amigos, estaba seguro que todo saldría de maravilla si ponía todo su empeño en ello.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Perdonen! Tarde mucho en actualizar, pero en recompensa este chap es mas largo…. Jaja sip, bastante mas largo… espero les guste la trama por ahora! Tal vez crean que va un poco lenta, pero no, este capitulo es necesario para lo que sigue, y en el siguiente habrá cosas un tanto reveladoras, mas que nada referentes al pasado de los personajes…

Les comento también de mi nuevo fic "El día que me amen" otro MxA…si, estoy algo obsesionada... que ni idea como me vino a la mente, simplemente pensé que seria divertido escribir algo sobre alguien que se hace pasar por otra persona, y de ahí surgió eso… como la idea de la escuela me cansó un poco decidí que fueran un poco más grandes, no se es un proyecto interesante, me gustaría que lo lean.

La actualización de este se demorara hasta febrero, ya que durante enero estoy de viaje, pero espero en ese tiempo poder escribirlo para subirlo a comienzos de febrero igual que mis demás fics. Espero tantos o mas reviews que en el chap anterior! Me puso contenta ver que la idea le agradó a muchas personas, ahora si, su respuesta.

Yuntao19: Al leer los reviews note como la gente se sorprendía con que Aoshi le gustara Kaoru… pero no me parece taaaan raro, aunque si se va de lo normal de las parejas de Rk jeje… al igual que Kenshin y el sean primos, quien lo diría?

Alexandra Shinomori: jaja siii! Misao es la mejor! La adoro xD… Veremos que ocurre con Kaoru luego… me alegra que te guste el fic!

Cristy-girl: sip, Aoshi enamorado de Kaoru… es curioso no? jeje y si… Aoshi creía que estaba loco, pero ya se lo tomo mejor.

Kazenoangel: sip, Misao como sirena… imaginé muchas cosas divertidas con ese planteo! Espero poder mostrarlas todas en el fic, gracias por tu review.

Misao-21: jaja la trama esta llena de secretos y sorpresas, asi que creo que será divertida!

Arcasdrea: gracias! Te considero una gran amiga, y además una gran escritora por lo que tu opinión vale mucho para mi, me alegra que te guste, pero también se aceptan criticas jejeje… yo también leo tus fics! Están muy bien! Nos hablamos en msn!

Nebyura: jaja quien no quiere a un Aoshi en su bañera xD! No eres la única te lo aseguro…

Kaoruluz: una peli? Mhh… no se, tal vez la vi… ni idea, gracias por leer!

Setza-chan: ahh! Una lectora de la viuda negra, sip es mío… jaja me alegra que ambos fics te gusten, y aquí esta la continuación!

Neoliaz: lo leíste 4 veces Neo? xD estas loco… gracias por leer siempre todos mis fics! TKM

Eso es todo… 10 reviews, muy buen numero para ser primer capitulo, toy feliz xD! Jaja nos vemos en un mes, o en otro de mis fics. Suerte, Ja ne!


	3. Deja de dañar mi corazón

**A gritos de esperanza**

**Summary:** Que harías si una sirena aparece en tu bañadera? Y si además hace meses sueñas con ella sin saber porque? Y simplemente te sonríe y de dice: "Vengo a hacerte feliz" UA- M&A

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo III**

**Deja de dañar mi corazón**

Aoshi acompañó a Misao a la escuela mas temprano, para que pudiera inscribirse y rendir un examen nivelatorio que aprobó sin problemas.

Los dos iban de buen humor al salón, Misao no podía esperar para conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Apenas entraron el murmullo habitual se intensificó, todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a la famosa novia de Aoshi.

Las reacciones fueron diversas, varias chicas rompieron a reír al verla, mientras otras miraban con asombro a la joven de la trenza quien haciendo caso omiso de todo el alboroto se sentó en el primer sitio que encontró junto a la ventana.

Los chicos, algunos decepcionados, otros alegres la miraban curiosos por saber que es lo que Shinomori había visto en ella, parecía demasiado pequeña y menuda para él a pesar de tener la misma edad, y pese a tener una cara muy bonita era demasiado flacucha para tener 17 años.

Por fortuna se trató de una mañana tranquila, por la tarde luego de compartir el almuerzo con Kenshin, Kaoru y Sanosuke (quien se tomó rápidamente mucha confianza con la recién llegada y parecía caerla muy bien) Aoshi se disculpó con Misao explicándole que debería volver sola ese día ya que tenía entrenamiento por la tarde al igual que Kenshin.

-Ya que ambos se van-comentó Kaoru poniéndose de pie alegremente- que te parece si nosotras nos vamos de compras?

-De… compras?-repitió la otra no muy convencida- Bueno… por mi esta bien.

Sería una excelente oportunidad para conocer un poco mejor a la enamorada de Aoshi, así tal vez podría ayudarlo.

-Gracias por tomarme en cuenta-acotó un sarcástico Sanosuke con cierta molestia.

-No seguirás con tu rutina de todos los martes?-respondió la novia de Kenshin levantando la cejas, al ver que Misao no entendía de que hablaban aclaro- Veras, Sanosuke va todos los martes después del almuerzo a ver las clases de teatro… es que allí esta la chica que le gusta-se rió en voz baja pícaramente al ver la expresión de molestia de su hermano que rápidamente desvió la mirada fingiendo enfado.

-Deja de decir eso, ya te dije mil veces que Takani no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

-Entonces porque vas a verla?

-Err… yo…-musitó buscando alguna excusa que sonara convincente- Vayan de una vez! O todos los negocios van a cerrar!

-Oh! Es verdad!-la chica de coleta asintió- Vamos Misao-chan…-comenzó a caminar para luego voltearse y agregar- Deberías hablar algún día con ella Sano-sonrió esta vez sin burlarse- Eso si, intenta encontrarla sola…

-Eso es casi imposible…-suspiró el castaño con resignación y se dirigió de nuevo al edificio escolar.

Las dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio viendo al frente, esperando llegar a las calles comerciales de Kyoto.

-Me alegra saber que Aoshi esta en buenas manos-comentó de pronto Kaoru haciendo que la otra la mirara.

-Eh? Ahh si…

-Es el primo de Ken-chan, y el ya estaba preocupado de que siguiera solo…-sonríe para si- eso es lo que me gusta de el, siempre esta preocupándose por los demás a veces mas que por si mismo…

-Aoshi también tiene muchas virtudes-respondió Misao casi a la defensiva por lo que su compañera la miró sorprendida así que se apresuró a acotar algo intentando enmendar su error- Deberías conocerlo mejor, seguro que acabaría gustándote mas que Ken-san.

-Eso no creo que suceda Misao-agregó en tono maternal su amiga- Yo realmente quiero mucho a Kenshin…

La otra guardó silencio, se sentía un completo fracaso… tenía que intentarlo por todos los medio, ella lograría que Kaoru sintiera algo especial por Aoshi.

-Se acerca la noche de Tanabata- comentó la mas alta observando los kimonos que se exponían en las vidrieras- Será la primera vez que vaya con Ken-chan…debe ser algo especial… también será la primera vez que asistes con Aoshi no?-la vió asentir- Entonces mejor que compremos algo bien bonito para las dos!-sonrió con cierta emoción y tomó la mano de Misao arrastrándola dentro del local.

-----------------------------------------------------

Agradecía que jamás hubiera notado su presencia detrás del vidrio de la sala de ensayos, realmente no sabría que decirle si le preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí.

Las palabras de su hermana menor cantaban en su mente incitándolo a actuar, faltaba solo un día y aún siquiera se había animado a acercársele…

Entre tantos pretendientes porque iba a elegirlo a él? Era las muchacha mas popular de todo el colegio, su fama radicaba en que pese a los muchos jóvenes que le habían confesado su amor ella aún no salía con nadie, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: que a ella ya le gustaba alguien, y que ese alguien aún no le había echo saber de sus sentimientos.

Suspiró y dándole la espalda a la ventana se sentó sobre el césped, la clase había terminado y los alumnos no tardarían en salir al jardín, dejaría escapar otra oportunidad perfecta para invitarla?

-Sanosuke!

Giró la cabeza al oír que una voz femenina gritaba su nombre, los pasos de la chica se apresuraron mientras su sonrisa era más amplia, se inclinó a su lado y lo miró a los ojos haciendo que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido, todo aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ta…kani-musitó sorprendido y con la boca reseca.

-Por fin te encuentro-Megumi acomodó el cabello a un lado de su rostro y se sentó a su lado, todo aquello parecía salido de un sueño- Eres amigo de Shinomori-san no?

-Aoshi? Ahh… si…-contestó con cierta inseguridad el castaño, porque le hablaba sobre él?

-Veras…-comenzó a jugar entrelazando sus dedos sobre la falda tableada, el chico pensó que al verla de cercase veía aun mas bonita- Quería saber si ya tiene pareja para la noche de Tanabata, deseo invitarlo, pero no quiero quedar como una tonta…

-Él tiene novia-respondió fría y cortantemente Sanosuke, sus esperanzas acababan de desaparecer y la felicidad había sido reemplazada por la rabia y los celos.

-Con esa chica nueva no? Así que son ciertos los rumores…-suspiró- No se que tendrá de especial… no crees que soy mucho mas linda que ella?

-Si-contestó casi sin pensar en lo que decía- Aoshi es un verdadero tonto al no salir contigo.

La morocha sonrió y acarició despacio una de las mejillas de Sanosuke quien la miró sin comprender el motivo de su cambio de actitud.

-Quisieras acompañarme tu entonces?-consultó con una sensual sonrisa que prácticamente derritió al estudiante dejándolo sin palabras por lo que asintió rápidamente.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en el templo a las ocho-Megumi se puso de pie para luego saludarlo agitando la mano suavemente- No llegues tarde!

Él solo la vio alejarse, embobado con ella, la suerte por primera vez le había sonreído, no le importaba que a ella le gustara el primo de su mejor amigo, eso pronto lograría que cambiara.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin y Aoshi caminaban hacia sus casas agotados luego del entrenamiento que había sido más estricto de lo normal a causa de la proximidad de los intercolegiales.

-No tendremos la misma suerte que el año pasado-comentó Kenshin bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

-Ganamos gracias a que el capital de Takawa estuvo lesionado, pero esta vez no sucederá lo mismo, tendremos que esforzarnos mas-agregó su primo seriamente.

-Eres un excelente capitán, seguro terminaremos en una buena posición, todo el equipo te tiene mucha confianza.

-Espero no se equivoquen.

Kenshin guardó silencio, quería preguntarle algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde el día anterior pero temía que se molestara.

-Mhh…Aoshi…-el ojiazul lo miró- Misao y tu viven juntos?

-Si-dijo el cortante sin ganas de hablar del tema, le tenía mucho aprecio a esa extraña chica, y la actitud que él y Kaoru habían tenido con ella el día anterior aún lo traía un poco molesto.

-Debe tener una gran personalidad-comentó el más bajo sin intenciones de ofender a su primo, ese era uno de sus defectos: ser demasiado sincero.

-Que insinúas?-pregunto el otro intentando mantener la calma.

-Digo… es muy simpática y todo…pero ya sabes… no es muy atractiva…parece mucho menor que nosotros… no se…-explicó rascándose la cabeza con cierto temor a que su primo lo matara por esos comentarios.

-No me importa si a ti no te parezca bonita-sentenció de mala gana el capitán del equipo de kendo- Que Kaoru sea la más bonita no quiere decir que Misao no lo sea…

Kenshin se detuvo en seco, Aoshi se maldijo mentalmente por su errado comentario y al volver la vista al frente buscando el motivo de la parada del pelirrojo descubrió a las dos muchachas de pie viéndolos con sorpresa.

El ojiazul no sabía donde meterse, a juzgar por la expresión de ambas habían escuchado aquella última parte de la conversación.

-Lo ves Kaoru?-susurró Misao viendo a la otra con un intento de sonrisa- Te dije que no debía comprarlo, no tiene caso que use algo así…-dejó caer la bolsa de papel que llevaba en las manos y se apresuró a desaparecer por la calle casi corriendo en dirección a la casa de Aoshi.

-Eres un tonto sabes?-agregó molesta Kaoru luego de ver a Misao desaparecer al doblar la esquina- como dices algo así! No hagas esa clase de bromas! Ve a buscarla! Y llévate esto-tomó la bolsa del suelo y se la dio sin dudarlo.

-Será mejor que te disculpes con ella-agregó Kenshin para después suspirar- Nos vemos mañana en la noche.

Aoshi asintió y rápidamente regresó a su casa, la lluvia lo había sorprendido a mitad de camino por lo que la bolsa de Misao se había estropeado, rogaba que lo que hubiera dentro aún se conservara bien.

Al entrar notó que todas las luces estaban apagas, por lo visto la chica aún no había llegado. Dejó los restos de la bolsa sobre la mesa y se apresuró a sacar la húmeda tela guardada con cuidado en su interior.

Al desdoblarla descubrió que se trataba de un hermoso kimono nuevo. Era de color azul y tenia hermosos detalles de flores rosadas en las mangas y la falda, pensó que Misao le quedaría perfecto.

-La noche de Tanabata…-musitó sintiéndose aún peor que antes…pero como podría adivinar que ella justo pasaría por allí en ese momento?- Tengo que salir a buscarla…-se dijo convencido para salir nuevamente enfrentándose con la tormenta nocturna.

Caminó largo rato buscándola en varias confiterías y negocios de comida, pero no la encontró por allí. Recorrió el centro de la ciudad que estaba desierto a causa de la lluvia y en ningún lado encontró rastro de ella.

A cada momento su desesperación iba en aumento, si le pasaba algo sería su culpa y no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Apresuró el paso al ver a alguien recostado a un lado de la calle, preocupado, con el corazón en la garganta, corrió hasta allí seguro de que no se trataba de ella.

Pero lo que vio escapaba a los límites de su imaginación. Era otro sueño?

Otra vez esa extraña cola de sirena se formaba a partir de su cintura, aun llevaba puesto el uniforme y de su cabeza brotaba un poco de sangre que se mezclaba con el agua que se deslizaba por su rostro.

Gemía y sollozaba con los ojos cerrados, murmuraba palabras que el chico no llegaba a escuchar. La respiración entrecortada y los movimientos bruscos de su cabeza lo alarmaron más.

Se arrodilló a su lado y la tomo cuidadosamente por los hombros.

-Misao… lo lamento…yo…-musitó sin saber que decir.

-Me…duele…-susurró ella- Aoshi… no me dejes sola…

-No te preocupes…vas a estar bien…-Ni el creía realmente sus palabras pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, la levantó del suelo cargándola en brazos y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

-Me… quema…-agregó entrecortadamente llevando sus manos al pecho antes de gritar desgarrada por dentro por aquel incesante calor- No… lo soporto…

-Tienes que resistir un poco mas…-insistió él apurando más el paso- Te necesito Misao… lo prometiste recuerdas? Dijiste que ibas a hacerme feliz…

Ella sonrió levemente agradecida ante sus palabras y no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron a la casa.

-Necesito agua…-susurró una vez el la hubo recostado sobre el sillón.

Aoshi asintió rápidamente y subió las escaleras entrando al baño, abrió la canilla y lleno la bañadera con agua tibia donde luego coloco a Misao que de a poco se fue calmando.

La camisa del colegio se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando mas su físico delgado, con el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrosadas por el cansancio se veía excepcionalmente atractiva.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa- dijo ella apenada cuando ya se encontraba bien- Debía prestar mas atención, sabes? Cuando me mojo vuelvo a mi verdadera forma… y necesito estar en el agua para sobrevivir…-ante el silencio del muchacho ella eligió seguir hablando- Discúlpame por no ser como Kaoru… pero lo lograre! Ya veras, ella terminara enamorándose de ti…

-No-respondió cortante sorprendiéndola- No quiero que hagas nada de eso Misao.

-Que? Pero… para eso vine… para ayudarte con Kaoru… y que puedas ser feliz.

-No es necesario que Kaoru salga conmigo para que sea feliz-explicó Aoshi mirándola fijamente.

-Pero… pensé que…

-Ya no-agregó tomando las manos de la chica quien no entendía nada- Yo soy feliz ahora…porque estas bien….porque estas conmigo…

Ella se sonrojó y no se atrevió a decir nada, tan rápido le había entregado su corazón a Shinomori? Al sentir su mano en la nuca cerró por instinto los ojos, la respiración calida del chico cada vez se sentía más próxima. Sus labios se unieron a los suyos y pudo sentir el sabor de su esencia, se incorporo y paso sus manos por detrás del cuello saliendo un poco del agua, profundizando aquel primer beso tan inesperado como irreal.

Se separaron y sus miradas se unieron intentando encontrar la respuesta deseada, finalmente Misao sonrió llena de calidez interior y se animó por fin a volver a hablar.

-Entonces… me quieres… aunque no sea tan bonita como Kaoru?

Lo vio sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía, con esa mezcla de sinceridad y ternura.

-Eso era mentira-agregó sin soltarla ni alejarse un centímetro de ella.

-Cuando lo dijiste parecías muy convencido-insistió sin dejar de sonreír, sabía que nunca sería tan especial como Kaoru, pero le alegraba saber que al menos tenia un lugar en su corazón- Aunque nada de esto sea real…déjame vivir esta ilusión un poco más.

Sin dejarlo responder volvió a besarlo esta vez con más confianza y pasión tomando el control sobre la situación, sabía que solo era un consuelo para él, pero en aquel momento nada importaba.

Se las ingenió para salir de la bañadera y volver a transformarse recobrando su aspecto humano. Los dos estaban recostados sobre la cerámica fría del baño, embriagados de pasión y deseo, con sed de besos y caricias que parecían nunca ser suficientes.

Realmente estaba preparada? No estaba segura de querer seguir avanzando, sabía que Aoshi no se detendría a menos que ella se lo pidiera… pero que quería ella realmente?

Cerró los ojos buscando la respuesta en su interior, pero los suaves besos que el ojiazul depositaba en su cuello la traían de vuelta a la realidad rápidamente.

-Esto… esta mal…-susurró llamando la atención de Aoshi quien levantó la cabeza para mirarla- No sabes nada… sobre mí… y estas enamorado de Kaoru…

-No… yo no…-intentó aclarar él, pero Misao ya se había puesto de pie y se alisaba la desordenada falda.

-Yo… siquiera soy humana… lo recuerdas?

Él permaneció en silencio sin sentirse capaz de desmentir semejante verdad y la vio salir del baño en completo silencio.

Se sentía un completo idiota, otra vez la había lastimado, la había usado… era porque le recordaba mucho a Kaoru?

No…

Se sentía especial al estar en compañía de Misao, se sentía verdaderamente importante, sabía que podía confiar en ella…

Estaba decidido, debía averiguar un poco más sobre esa joven tan extraña que le había prometido regalarle la bendición de la felicidad.

--------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Me sorprendo de mi misma! Este capitulo lo escribí todo de corrido, todo un milagro tratándose de mi! Jaja ya era hora que actualizara este fic... y? que les pareció este capitulo? Además de Misao x Aoshi, también va a haber algo de las otras parejas!

Nada mas para decir, asi que voy a los reviews:

MaeryxPunkgirl: jaja me alegro q te gustee!

Misao-21: weno… aca Aoshi muestra mas interés sisisi xD

Rikku-chan282: Como veras si pasa algo entre ellos…

Alexandra Shinomori: jaja sip, y parece que habrá mucha gente que se entrometerá entre ellos… sorprendió lo de Megumi no?

Akari-aoi: gracias por tu review! Yo tmb leo tus fics xD aunke no recuerdo su deje review…creo q si o.O… jeje weno! Grax x leer!

Alis Chan: gracias por leer! Una de mis lectoras favoritas! Jaja hace mucho q no hablamos en el msn… nos hablmos okas?

Gabyhyatt: Esa era la idea, q lo de Kao sorprenda… y en este cap lo de Meg jojojo! Siempre la pense como una pareja alterna para Aoshi.

Nada mas! Espero que les guste este chap! Y no olviden leer mis otros fics de MxA! Besoooooos!

Ja ne!


End file.
